Concealing the Truth
by Memo-Jam
Summary: After learning he is pregnant, Emil hides himself away from everyone, embarrassed and confused. When Tino visits him, Emil finds out it is harder to hide the truth than he originally thought and awkwardness ensures. Background Hongice, FinIce, Fluff, MPREG. CRACK.
1. Sweet Milk

**Concealing the ****Truth**

**Summary: After learning he is pregnant, Emil hides himself away from everyone, embarrassed and confused. When Tino visits him, Emil finds out it is harder to hide the truth than he originally thought and awkwardness ensures. Background Hongice, FinIce if you squint, Fluff, MPREG. CRACK**

**Meh. I'm in writers block with OMT and Roses, so I decided to write a one-shot to keep you duckies busy. Yerp, it's a hongice kinda. With a side of FinIce. Don't judge meh! I like weird pairings!~**

**Btw don't read if you don't like mpreg obviously and don't flame. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only~:)**

**Yeah it may be OOC. Yeah, it may scar you for life. This is possibly the most WEIRDEST Crack I've ever written.**

* * *

Emil usually didn't mind when Kaoru visited his relatives in Hong Kong while he stayed in Iceland.

But now, he did mind. He was pregnant. Emil was puzzled. First, he was a boy, and two, he couldn't remember the last time they had had sex without using a condom. He then remembered Mathias' 25th Birthday party and the large amounts of alcohol he had consumed. He then faintly remembered pulling Kaoru into a cupboard, then the rest was hazy.

He was humiliated, and slightly ashamed. He was a man. He wasn't meant to have a baby. Hell, he wasn't ready to have one. _He didn't even want one.._

So the Icelander decided to stay indoors, his pet Puffin only keeping him company. He didn't mind much, ignoring the phone calls and text messages he recieved daily. He simply lay in front on the fire, clad in his pyjamas, and slept. He wondered if he should phone Kaoru and tell him. He decided not to, after imagining what he would say...

_"Hey Kaoru, Remember that night in the cupboard at Mathias' party? Yeah, we forgot protection. Now even though I'm a man, I have a baby curled up in my stomach. You're a father!"_

That would go down well. The Asian man would probably think he was drunk. Sighing, Emil lay stretched out across the floor, the fire warming his skin. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but he just wanted to hide for as long as possible. He heard his phone ring again, for the fifth time that morning. Crawling over, he seen Lukas' name flash on the screen. Pressing the 'IGNORE' button, the Icelander rolled onto his back.

Emil tried to lie to himself that he wasn't pregnant. Maybe it was a random, weird mass of fat because he ate too much liquorice? No. He was pregnant. The stupid test he had bought had told him that he was. The internet told him he was pregnant too. The weird, crazy cravings and the nausea told him too.

Emil was frightened. He would never admit it, but he was. He would never be able to support a baby, or look after it. The baby would hate him probably...Blinking tears away, he sat up, leaning against the sofa, resting his head on his knees. He hated crying. He had been doing a lot more of it recently.

Stupid hormones. Stupid pregnancy.

His stomach rumbled. He also hated his increased hunger. Before he was pregnant, he could go several days without eating (Which alarmed both Lukas and Kaoru). But now, he ate a lot more than he did and had put on weight, which he really didn't like. His hips had widened, his thighs had grown and his chest...had grown too...

Yawning and walking slowly into the kitchen, Emil looked through the fridge, sighing softly. He wanted cake. So he was going to get cake. Remembering that Lukas had given him a butter cake a few weeks ago, the violet eyed boy searched in the cupboards for the cake. Finding it, he cut a slice, throwing it on a plate before beginning to eat it.

He hated cake, yet he was eating it. Oh the joys of pregnancy...

* * *

Tino made his way towards Emil's house. Lukas had phoned him earlier that day, and asked if Tino could go and see his brother, to see if he was ok as he couldn't as he was working. Tino had agreed, so here he was. He was slightly worried about the Icelander too.

Emil had finished the cake, and now lay, spread out across the floor again. He heard the door bell ring. He lay back, deciding to ignore it, but it continued ringing. Sighing heavily, Emil stood, wrapping the blanket round him before answering the door.

"Moi Emil, are you ok?" Tino asked. Emil blushed heavily, nodding, about to close the door again. "No Emil, let me in" The Finn said, holding the door so the Icelander couldn't close it. Emil sighed heavily, moving aside so the Finn could enter the house.

"I'll make coffee..." Emil muttered, running into the kitchen and switching the kettle on and picking out two mugs from the cupboard. His heart beat fast in his chest. His little secret would be found out if he wasn't walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"Do you need help Em?" he asked. Emil shook his head, turning away from the Finn and pouring the hot water into the mugs, stirring the coffee into them. "Aww Em, you're taller than me now! I remember when you were just a little toddler" Tino rambled, heading back into the living room. After spooning some sugar into his cup, Emil picked up the two mugs and walked carefully into the living room, giving Tino his coffee then sitting in the arm chair.

"Emiilll~ Come sit next to me, you must be freezing!" The cheerful Finn said, beckoning Emil over to the couch. Emil bit his lip. If he sat next to Tino, there was a chance that Tino would notice...No, he was being silly, and if he didn't sit next to him, it would make Tino even more suspicious of him.

Lowering himself next to Tino, the Finn immediately snuggled closer to the Icelander. There was a small silence before Tino spoke. "You've put on weight Em, that's good..." He murmured "Your brother was worried about you, and so was need to eat properly, ok Emil?"

Emil rolled his eyes, nodding. "Okay, just don't lean on me...I-I err...feel sore"

Without any objections, the Finn pulled back. Emil became more uncomfortable as time went on, folding his arms over his stomach and fidgeting. Tino stared at him, his blue-violet eyes anxious. Something was wrong with Emil, and he wanted to find out what.

"Emil...You smell nice"

"What?! Tino, where the hell did that come from?"

"I dunno...Moi...I just noticed...It's weird, like sweet milk.. Have you been using a new kind of shower wash?"

Emil blushed scarlet. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. It was only a matter of time before Tino worked it out. Looking down, he noticed that his shirt had damp marks on it. Biting his lip, he wondered what the fuck it was. It wasn't coffee... After quickly excusing himself to the bathroom, he ran up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving a confused Tino behind.

Practically throwing himself into the bathroom, he pulled his pyjama shirt off and blushed.

And Blushed.

His...err...nipples were leaking milk. Not a lot obviously, but enough to make bits of his shirt damp. Feeling a hundred times more embarrassed. Emil sat on the floor, deciding to stay there until he either gave birth, or passed out from embarrassment.

Pushing his silvery hair away from his face, he decided to have a shower, even though Tino was down stairs. Stripping, he turned on the shower, standing under the warm spray of water. Looking down at his stomach, he gasped, noticing there was a slight bump. Biting his lip, he touched the bump softly.

Maybe it would be ok...

* * *

**WTF WAS THAT WEIRD FUCKED UP ONESHOT! *Slapped* ****Yeah, you can request me to write more shit for this...**

**And yes, I know this is a fucked up Mpreg crack, which I wrote when I was bored. Please, no hate or flames. **

**-memo jam.**


	2. Biscuits and Coffee

**WOW. I never thought people would like this...*is shocked* I genuinely thought that i'd get a shit load of flames for this, but I didn't...**

**One of my headcannons is that Iceland has asthma due to the smoke and shit coming out of volcanoes, so yar. **

**Ok, you duckies want another chapter, so I'll give you it. More fucked up shit in this chapter, :)**

**Again, if Mpreg Crack is not your thing, please do not read and flame.**

**Btw FINICE in this chapter... ;)**

* * *

Emil stood in front of the mirror sideways, staring at his reflection. His stomach was curved slightly, but he wasn't fat. Gently touching the bump, he sighed, pulling on a pair of pyjamas. He was careful not to touch his er...chest area, after the incident with his nipples earlier. Emil gasped, remembering that Tino was down stairs. He walked down the stairs, and seen Tino who looked anxious.

"Emil! I thought you'd gotten lost!" The Finn said, hugging the Icelander. Emil squirmed, pulling away. He blushed, resting a hand on his stomach. Tino stared at Emil, his eyes widening in realisation. Emil blushed deeper, walking away from the Finn. He knew, and Emil was embarrassed. He felt alone. Kaoru was half way across the planet and he didn't even know about the situation. Everyone else wouldn't understand.. Emil pulled on a jumper, running outside. He had forgotten shoes, so his feet became numb in the snow. He climbed over the fence and walked slowly through the knee deep snow, tears welling in his eyes.

He heard Tino shouting behind him. He walked on, in a daze. He was cold, so very cold. He felt the moisture on his eyelashes freezing, his limbs grew heavy. His vision blurred. He panted softly, finding it hard to breathe. His windpipe closed up, and he gasped, falling to the ground. He felt warm arms pulling him close before he blacked out.

Emil woke up on the couch, in warm dry pyjamas and a blanket wrapped around him. He felt for his inhaler, taking a few puffs before sitting up. Tino stared at him, his purple eyes red. He must have been crying. "E-emil, I was so worried..I thought you'd died, why did you run away? I don't mind that you're pregnant.." He reached out, touching Emil's stomach before pulling away.

"I-i'm not!" he jumped up, feeling slightly dizzy. He sat back down. Tino looked at him pityingly, pulling him close. Emil blushed, trying to pull away but Tino wouldn't let him.

"I think you should tell Lukas about this...He would help.." Tino said gently, rubbing Emil's tummy, fascinated by the curved, creamy white flesh. Emil sighed, thinking of his brother. Oh god.

"No Tino, he'd make fun of me" Emil whined.

"You need to think what's best for your baby. Going out in the freezing cold in nothing but a pair of pyjamas isn't the best thing to do you know.."

"I kinda realised that Tino, but thanks anyway" the Icelander huffed. Tino giggled.

"Aww Emil, don't give me that pout" he cooed, tickling him under the chin. Emil smiled softly, nuzzling closer to the Finn. "Emil, it's really weird, I can smell that nice smell again, its a pregnancy smell, right?" Tino asked, smiling softly as he unbuttoned the Icelander's pyjama shirt. Emil blushed, his eyes half lidded.

Tino gazed at him, a small smile on his face as he stroked Emil's chest. He giggled at how sensitive the Icelander was, as he mewled, tensing every now and then as the Finn's fingertips trace his skin.

They heard the front door slam open, and Mathias appeared, swinging his large antique battle axe."Hey Emil! We wanted to se if you-" Mathias stopped, staring at Tino and Emil, who was panting, his shirt unbuttoned, his nipples dripping milk slightly. He turned, walking back out the room, slightly confused.

Emil blushed, jumping up and buttoning his shirt. Tino smirked, jumping up. "I'll go see if Mathias is ok" he giggled softly, padding through to the hall. Emil curled up on the couch, feeling both confused and guilty. He had just let Tino take his shirt off, but he was with Kaoru. Deciding to face the music, he got up, stroking his bump and heading through to the hall, where Mathias, Lukas, Tino and Berwald stood.

"So yer knocked up Emil!? Hey Lukas, can I knock you-" the Dane never got to finish the question as he was punched over the head, courtesy of Lukas. They headed into the living room, piling onto one couch, turning on the television so they could watch the Finland Vs Sweden hockey match which was about to start.

No one uttered a word about Emil's pregnancy, not even Lukas, which startled and rose suspicions in Emil. The Icelander leaned against the pillows, draping his legs over Lukas and Tino. The hockey game started. Emil felt his eyelids begin to close only five minutes into the game - He had always though hockey games were boring. He managed to fall asleep until..

"MUHAHAHA BEAT THAT BER! MY BEAUTIFUL COUNTRY, SUOMI, GETS THE FIRST POINT!" Tino screamed, jumping up and throwing his arms out, accidently catching Mathias on the eye with his clenched fist. The Dane howled, while the Finn apologised over and over again. Lukas shrugged, going to the kitchen to get everyone coffee. Emil found himself following him.

"Hello brother..." Emil whispered, leaning against the counter as his brother turned the kettle on, putting coffee in five mugs. Lukas turned round, smirking in reply.

"You called me brother.." Lukas said, his voice lacking his usual monotone sound. Emil blushed. He had no idea how that had happened. It had just slipped out, as if it was natural for him..

Emil opened the cupboard, taking out a packet of biscuits and opening them. Lukas smirked uncharacteristically again, staring at the biscuits. "Is the baby giving you cravings, I cant recall you ever liking sweet biscuits" the Norwegian smirked.

Emil sighed, frowning at his brother before throwing a biscuit at him, walking back into the living room.

* * *

**OK, wtf was that!? If you want, I'll continue this, I just cannot believe people liked it. Yeah, there'll be spelling mistakes/Grammatical errors since I wrote this at nearly 1 in the morning...**

**Memo Jam**


	3. Damn Hormones

**So people like a knocked up Iceland. Ok, I'll write you more, only because I'm enjoying this xD Anyway, yet again, another chapter of fucked up shit!**

**FLIRTY! TINO IN THIS CHAPPY, ENJOY~**

* * *

Tino and the others visited Emil almost every day, sometimes sleeping over night. Emil didn't mind all that much, he just hated it when his brother followed him around. Lukas had always followed Emil around, but with his hormones raging and his stress levels almost sky-high, Emil became much more irritated with him. Tino also was becoming stranger as the weeks passed. After the incident in the living room which Mathias seen, he had laid off Emil, which relieved him but raised suspicions at the same time.

His stomach wasn't growing that much. He had thought that he would be massive by month 4, but it was just pleasantly rounded. The days had gotten colder, as winter was approaching. Emil spent most of his time curled up in front of the fire, or in a warm bath. His nipples were more sensitive than they had ever been before. They swollen, and dripping milk more frequently. The only person that knew about it was Tino, so Emil decided to keep it that way.

Emil had been feeling pain as well, not labour pains obviously, but his hips and back hurt when he walked. He decided it was because of the extra weight that he had to carry, and his small structure. He lay, stretched out in front of the fire, thinking about Tino. He felt guilty for harbouring some feeling towards the Finn, as Kaoru was in Hong Kong, oblivious to what was happening to Emil. But, Kaoru hadn't phoned or texted the Icelander since he had gone. He probably had a girlfriend, and to be honest, Emil didn't care.

Tino bustled into the living room, snow in is hair and a bright smile of his face. "Moi baby!" he said, lying next to Emil and pulling him close. Emil blushed, looking down. "It's Christmas soon Emil, so I was wondering, do you want to come over to my place for Christmas and New Year, all the others are coming to my house for a party, and I don't want you to feel left out.." Tino said happily, tapping Emil's nose gently. Emil twitched, mewling softly.

"Ok...I guess..." Emil said quietly, smiling as Mr Puffin approached him, nuzzling against his cheek. Tino smiled, perking up.

"I'll give you a massage!" The Finn said "Take your shirt off" he continued. Emil blushed, pulling his shirt off and lying on his tummy on the plush carpet. Tino began to massage the Icelanders hips, his eyes widening at the tenseness of the muscles. "Poor baby, your hips are so tense.." Tino said, moving up to Emil's shoulders and back. Emil moaned, the tenseness leaving his muscles.

After Tino had finished, Emil pulled himself up, pulling his shirt back on. Tino gazed almost hungrily at the Icelander's swollen pink nipples, smirking. Emil covered them with his hands, blushing and looking away. "Aww Emil..Your dripping again.." Tino said softly, running his fingers up his chest. Emil let out a mewl, clapping his hand over his mouth to mask the noise.

"Aww, your so sensitive..." Tino whispered, licking a trail of milk from Emil's chest. He licked his lips, letting out a sigh "It's sweet" he giggled, getting up, heading into the kitchen. Emil blushed darker, his face resembling a tomato. He felt even more confused about his feelings. The door banged open.

"Hey Emil!" Mathias shouted, steamrolling into the room, pulling his antique battle axe behind him. Berwald and Lukas followed, both showing signs of annoyance at the Dane. Mathias, obviously didn't notice.

"Hello.." he rubbed his hips, sighing deeply, standing and moving upstairs to the bathroom. He wanted to have a bath, so he could clear his head. Filling the large bathtub, he poured lots of Strawberry scented bubble bath in. After taking off his clothes, he eased into the warm, bubbly water, the warmth relaxing his hips.

"Hello Brother"

Emil opened his eyes, gasping, seeing Lukas. "Lukas! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he whined, turning round to face his brother. He gasped, grasping his stomach. His eyes widened.

"Emil, whats wrong now?" His brother asked, perplexed.

"It...t-the baby..just moved.." he whispered, feeling the baby slide around his stomach. It felt uncomfortable, but it made everything seem...more real. Lukas stared at Emil for a bit, his expression softening. Emil looked so young, so surprised, so...scared.

"Are you going to give it up for adoption?"

Lukas' voice brought Emil out of his daydreams. "W-what?"

"Well, it's too late for an abortion.."

Emil looked at his brother in disbelief. Did Lukas really think that Emil didn't want the baby? Did he really think that Emil wouldn't be able to look after it? He felt tears well in his eyes (Stupid hormones!) as he thought about it. NO. He couldn't give up his baby, not since it was growing inside him. He didn't give a fuck if he was male, or only a teen. He'd look after his baby and love it!

"No. I'm not giving up my baby..I thought you knew me better than that Lukas, I really did.." Emil turned away from his brother, the tears in his eyes making his vision blurry. Lukas bit his lip. He had said it all wrong, in his blunt, monotone voice. He hadn't meant it...

Lukas decided to leave before he made things worse. He seen Tino in the hallway, looking anxious. "I fucked up, you go talk to him" Lukas said bluntly, walking back down stairs. Tino walked into the bathroom, and wasn't prepared to see Emil sobbing his heart out, holding onto the edge of the bath for support.

"Emil, what's wrong!?" Tino asked, going into mother hen mode, sitting on the edge of the bath, rubbing his back. Emil looked up, his eyes looking red and sore as he cried.

"W-will I be a good p-parent?" Emil asked Tino, tears staining his porcelain cheeks. Tino frowned. He hated seeing Emil cry, look so heartbroken..

"Of course you will baby, and I'll help you!" The Finn said, smiling at the look of surprise on the Icelanders face.

* * *

**WHAT IS LIFE, WHAT IS THIS FANFIC.**

**Okay, Flirty! Tino... :P**

**I may write more if people want me to, Anyway, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I never would have thought that people would like this...**

**MEMO JAM **


	4. Confessions

**I'm still astounded that people like this... :') I had only considered it to be a one off, weird one shot, but people liked it!**

**So thanks for the support on this duckies! I really cant believe that you all like Knocked up!Iceland and flirty!Finland...**

**So on with the chappy! btw I skipped a couple of months, xD**

* * *

Emil curled up on the seat, staring of the aeroplanes window, rubbing circles on his bump. It would be Christmas soon. He had decided to go to Tino's for Christmas and New Year, since he was feeling more...affectionate recently. Luckily, the plane wasn't that crowded so no one was sitting next to him, asking awkward questions about his bump. He was freezing, even though he was wearing a vest, a shirt, a thick jumper, a pair of skinny jeans and Ugg boots. He was hungry too, but tried to ignore it as he stared at the white candyfloss clouds.

Emil had decided not to tell Kaoru that he was pregnant. He seen no point, as Kaoru hadn't texted, Skyped or phoned him to see how he was since he had left. The Icelander sighed. He had plenty of people that cared. Mathias, Berwald, Lukas (Even though there was still awkward between them since the day Emil was in the bath), and Tino. How could he forget Tino?

Tino was much more affectionate with Emil, rubbing his bump and cuddling him. Emil felt his feelings for Tino intensify. Tino treated him in a way that Kaoru didn't. Kaoru hated affection, and he rarely hugged or kissed Emil, and he was very quiet and stoic. Tino was cheerful and happy, always giving him hugs and loving little pats to the head...

He tensed as the baby moved again. No matter how many times the baby moved, he simply couldn't get used to it. But the feeling always made his situation seem so real. It wasn't a joke. There was a baby, a small baby inside of him.. He smiled,stroking the bump more.

"It's ok baby.." He whispered softly to the bump "We're just going to Tino's house, ok?" Emil blushed softly, hoping no one had seen or heard him. He vaguely wondered what gender the baby would be. He'd preferably want a boy, but he wouldn't mind if it was a girl, as long as it was healthy.

The aeroplane began to land, so Emil sat properly, clicking his seatbelt on. It was snowing in Finland. Great, maybe he'd freeze to death before he got to Tino's house.. After collecting his suitcase, Emil looked for Tino. It didn't take him long before he seen the small Finn.

"Moi Baby!" Tino said, taking the suitcase from Emil. He gasped, seeing the Icelander had no jacket. He peeled of his own jacket, giving it to Emil, who blushed at the gesture.

"No Tino, You'll be cold without your jacket"

"Me, cold? This weather isn't cold Em, if I wanted to I could lay on the snow naked!" The blonde Finn giggled. Emil blushed deeper, imagining Tino, lying on the snow, his cheeks red, his lips moist, his pale porcelain skin shing in the snow...

"Are you hungry Em? Do you want to get something?" Tino asked, grabbing the Icelanders hand. Emil shook his head, though his stomach was almost aching with hunger. He hadn't eaten since last night. Tino frowned, stopping and looking at Emil. "Baby, tell the truth. When did you last eat?W

"Last night.." Emil mumbled, looking down.

Tino sighed sadly, stroking Emil's bump. "You have to eat Emil, not just for you, but for your baby.." he said seriously. "Promise me, you'll eat more?"

Emil looked into the large, blue-violet eyes. He weakened. "Ok.." he said softly. Tino smiled, beginning to walk again.

"Did you think of any names?" Tino asked.

"I thought of Anika for a girl, and maybe Halli for a boy.." Emil said, as they walked out into the cold streets. Tino smiled, as they walked to the car park.

"They are beautiful names Emil.." the Finn said softly. Emil smiled as Tino took his hand again. Tino threw the suitcase in the back seat, getting into the drivers seat and turning on the CD player. Finish Metal poured out of the CD player, the heavy drum beats and growling vocals scaring Emil slightly. He never would have thought that Tino would like that type of music. He was so gentle, delicate and...calm...

"Haha, everyones shocked when they find out my music taste.." Tino giggled, when they pulled up to his house. Emil smiled softly, heaving himself out the car and following Tino into the house. His hips hurt more than before. He gave a small, tired, mewl, sitting on the sofa and curling up. Tino followed, curling up next to him pulling at the Icelander's jumper. Emil tiredly let him pull it off.

"Emil, I need to tell you something.." Tino looked away, blushing deeply. Emil looked up, suddenly not sleepy. He stared at the Finn, wondering what he was going to say.

"I-I..think I love you.."

Emil was speechless. He looked at Tino, wondering whether he was joking or not. The Finn was blushing, but was smiling at him hopefully. Emil bit his lip. He would have to choose, between Tino and Kaoru. He loved Tino too, more than he loved Kaoru. Tino cared about him, while Kaoru hadn't even bothered to phone him. Emil sat up, staring at Tino, who looked back.

"I-I think I love you too" Emil whispered, leaning over and kissing Tino on the cheek, blushing. Tino blushed heavier, pulling the Icelander close, kissing him on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes, as it began to heat up. Emil leaned on his knees, pulling the Finn closer as he licked his lips, Tino mewling softly.

Tino pushed him gently down on the sofa, hovering over him. "C-can I?" He motioned to Emil's shirt. Emil nodded, leaning back as Tino unbuttoned the shirt, pulling it off then taking the vest off carefully. The small Finn smiled, stroking Emil's chest, drinking in the pants and mewls that escaped from his throat.

Emil felt excited tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Tino smirked, leaning down and licking the milk that dripped out of the Icelanders swollen nipples. "It tastes so good baby.." he purred, licking his cherry red lips. Emil moaned. A tingling sensation ran up his back, his hips, his nipples.

He felt a twinge of pain.

"Tino, s-stop..I don't think we should do this.."

"B-but why?"

"I'm pregnant.."

"How many months now?"

"Seven, please Tino, something might happen..."

Tino nuzzled against the half naked Icelander. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. Emil stroked Tino's reddened cheek.

"It's ok..." he said quietly.

* * *

**NO SEXY TIMES xD Well, a little :3**

**This is only gonna have a couple more chappys !**

**MeMo-JaM**


	5. Braxton Hicks

**Hello, sorry for not updating in ages! D: I cannot believe that I've written 20 stories. I never could have done it without your support :) So thanks!**

**More fucked up shit featuring Knocked up Emil and Flirty Tino! Enjoy~ :3 **

* * *

Emil lay in front of the fire, the heat warming his skin. He felt happy, because he had told Tino his true feelings. He didn't need to hide them. He felt guilty though about Kaoru. Emil still hadn't told him about his pregnancy. He had tried phoning him, but he had never replied. Emil rubbed his rounded stomach, sighing softly.

Why was life so difficult?

Tino walked through from the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. Emil looked up at the Finn, flashing him a small smile before staring back at the fire, thinking once more. Tino sat down next to Emil, placing the plate and mugs in front of them. "What's wrong Em..?" He asked quietly, snapping a cookie in half and dipping it in the hot chocolate, taking a bite.

"I'm just..lost I guess. I love you, but Kaoru..." He muttered, rubbing his bump again. He felt terrible. He had a thumping headache, and his hips were sore. He couldn't deal with the stress. It was tearing him apart. Tino stared at him sympathetically, his violet-blue eyes softening.

"Emil..try and calm down. Don't stress out, it's not good for the baby..." Tino soothed, nuzzling close to the pregnant Icelander. Emil cooed softly, poking Tino's hip.

"You're squishing me!" Emil said childishly, giggling. Tino took a sip of hot chocolate, relieved that Emil had calmed down and was his normal self.

"Lukas, Mathias and Berwald are coming round later for a Christmas party!" Tino said, jumping up. Emil rolled his eyes. Tino was obsessed with Christmas. It was cute, but also kind of scary. "So I though first we could go Christmas shopping!" The Finn said, smiling brightly.

Emil nodded, rubbing his bump. He wanted to buy something for his baby. He knew it was silly, as the baby wasn't due till January or early February but he couldn't not buy something. After getting dressed, they began walking to the nearest shopping center. Emil sighed softly. His jeans were getting quite tight. Tino noticed Emil sighing, and he smiled softly.

"We can get you new clothes..." Tino soothed, taking Emil's hand. The Icelander sighed again, as they reached the shopping center. Tino grinned, pulling Emil into the nearest shop and pulling him towards the womans section.

"T-tino, I'm a boy..." Emil started, blushing red. Tino giggled, smiling at the Icelander.

"You're pregnant babydoll, so you need to wear woman's clothes or people will stare at you even more.." Tino explained, looking through the racks of clothes. "Don't worry Em! I won't make you wear a dress...maybe" he added onto the end, giggling softly.

"So you've made up a nickname for me now too huh?" Emil asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tino nodded, continuing to look through the clothes.

"I think the nicknames I make up for people are nice! Lukas is LuLu, Mathias is DenDen, and Berwald is Papa Bear!" Tino said happily.

"P-papa Bear...? Tino what the actual-"

"And Eduard is Ed!"

"And you nearly called your dog bloody Hanatamago...What the hell does Hanatamago mean anyway? It's Japanese isn't it?" Emil asked. Tino nodded

"Uh huh! It means Flower-Egg!"

There was a silence. Emil stared at the Finn, trying not to laugh. Tino was absolutely terrible at making up names, but it was funny, not to mention cute... Tino had continued to look for clothes, until he squealed. Emil jumped, having gotten a fright. "What?!" he asked, confused. Tino smiled, holding up a white Beret style hat.

"It's adorable!" Tino said, putting the hat on his head. Emil stared at Tino. The Finn looked adorable with the hat on his blonde, silky locks. "Do I look cute Em?" he asked the Icelander, who blushed even deeper.

"Yes" Emil said, poking Tino's cheek. The Finn cooed, blinking his eyes before looking at his watch.

"Oh! We'd better hurry babydoll, we need food and clothes for you and presents! Lets split up, we can get our presents for people and I'll get your clothes and food" Tino said, kissing Emil on the cheek before running quickly away. The Icelander giggled. He stared into his reflection in the mirror.. He looked more girly than ever now. His hips had widened, his er...chest area was...bigger, his eyes were brighter and there was a healthy pinkness to his cheeks. Emil felt better than he had for a long time. He felt happy, and loved.

Maybe being pregnant wasn't that bad after all.

He walked through the shopping center, wondering what to get his brother and friends. He decided to get a weird magic book for Lukas, and some Coffee flavoured chocolate. "Lukas better appreciate that..." Emil muttered to himself, as the chocolates had cost 20 Euros. For Mathias, Emil bought a axe sharpener for the stupid axe the Dane carried around with him. Berwald was the hardest person to choose a present for. In the end, Emil decided to give him some Ikea vouchers.

The Icelander wondered what Tino would want. He sat down, his hips aching. Then he remembered the hat that the Finn had tried on hours before. Pulling himself up Emil went back to the shop, buying a hat and a Moomin necklace for the Finn.

Then the baby decided that it wanted cake.

Sighing deeply, Emil phoned Tino. After a few rings, Tino picked up. "Moi Moi!" The Finn cooed. Emil rolled his eyes, explaining that he had finished shopping and he'd meet Tino in Starbucks. Ending the phone call, he walked into the coffee shop, the warm coffee smell invading his scent. He ordered a large hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"Moi Moi!" Tino called, bouncing over to Emil's table, laden down with bags. "I got you clothes Em...and..I bought baby clothes for y-you too..." Tino flushed, looking down. "I-i'm sorry, they looked so cute..". Emil smiled softly, leaning against Tino.

"Can I see them?" He asked, sipping the hot chocolate sleepily. Tino nodded, pulling out a sleepsuit. It was plain white, but it had a little embroidered puffin on it. Emil's eyes filled with tears. It was adorable, but Emil had no idea why he was crying. He wiped his eyes, watching as Tino brought out more sleepsuits, blankets and small toys for the baby. Emil rubbed his stomach softly, staring at the things.

"Tino...thank you" he whispered, finishing the hot chocolate, and nuzzling against the Finn, eating the cake. Tino giggled, poking Emil's side.

"You can't sleep here Emi!" Tino laughed softly, helping the Icelander up and taking most of the bags as they walked home.

* * *

"Tino, I thought you said that you wouldn't buy me a dress!" Emil exclaimed, holding up the knee length loose white dress. Tino giggled softly, laying on the sofa upside down and staring at his love.

"You need a dress babydoll, it'll help with your sore hips" Tino said knowingly, kicking his legs in the air then curling up. Emil pouted, then huffed. Then he decided to give into the puppy dog eyes that the Finn was showing. He was just too adorable. Emil blushed, turning away from Tino as he took off his clothes, pulling on the dress. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Awww Emmy! you look adorable!" Tino cooed, jumping up.

"Lukas will tease me!" Emil mewled, embarrassed. Tino grinned, taking Emil's hand and pulling him downstairs to start making the food.

"Cake, cookies, more cake, other crap food and vodka!" The Blonde Finn said happily, looking through his list. Emil rolled his eyes, watching as Tino put the ready made party food in the oven. "Let's make shots babydoll!" Tino said, climbing up on the work surface and looking through the cupboards.

"Vodka, Peach Schnapps, orange juice, cranberry juice, all for a Sex on the Beach cocktail!" Tino shouted, rushing to the freezer and pulling out ice "Or a Sex in the Snowy Mountains cocktail, depending on how much Vodka and Ice I put in" He giggled. Emil backed away, frightened of the Finn.

"I'm glad I can't drink..." he muttered, stealing a cookie from a plate and biting into it. The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Lukas, Mathias and Berwald. Emil answered the door, completely forgetting he was wearing a dress. Lukas stared, his eyes widened, and Mathias burst into laughter.

"Oh! Look, Emil's a little housewife now!"

Emil narrowed his eyes, throwing the half eaten cookie at the Dane. It hit his forehead as Emil stormed away into the living room to lay in front of the fire on the fur rug. The others sat on the couch, watching the latest hockey match that was on Tv. Peter, Berwald's adopted son, had also came to the party and was sitting next to Emil, babbling on and on.

Emil was ignoring him. He had felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and it worried him. Heaving himself up, he wandered into the kitchen, where Tino was, taking food out of the oven. Emil sat down heavily on one of the seat, leaning heavily against the table. He was panicking, and he was scared.

"Babydoll, are you ok?" Tino whispered softly, sitting down at the table after arranging the food on the plates. Emil opened his eyes, another pain hitting his stomach.

"Tino...it hurts bad..." Emil moaned, rubbing his stomach softly. Instead of freaking out, Tino smiled softly, poking the Icelander's hip.

"They are Braxton Hicks contractions. They aren't real contractions, it just means the birth will be really soon, perhaps in a couple of weeks..." Tino explained, pushing a lock of Emil's hair out his eyes. Emil still wasn't sure, staring at Tino with scared, light purple eyes. "I promise Emil...ok? Please don't worry..."

But Emil was worrying, a lot. The baby would be early.

* * *

**DUUN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! *Why is Memo doing that when it isn't really a cliffhanger?* Tino calls Emil Babydoll...WTF WHYYYYY**

**Btw Duckies I have school tomorrow so updates will be less frequent**

**MeMoJaM**


	6. Halli

**YAR. Only a couple more chappys till the end! I've really enjoyed working on this fanfic. Its hard to believe that this was originally intended to be a one-shot. Yes, a small, baby oneshot :* Childbirth in this chapter! Not terribly detailed though :D**

**It's awkward writing birth scenes so yeah.**

* * *

As Christmas approached, Tino became more happy, bouncing around his small house with Hanatamago following him. Emil lay on the rug in front of the fire mostly, too terrified to move. The baby would be early. The Icelander felt tears well in his eyes, but he blinked them away, not wanting to spoil Tino's good mood. He pulled himself up, slowly walking up the stairs and into the spare room where he was sleeping. He decided to wrap his presents that he had bought the others.

After finding wrapping paper, he sat on the bed cross-legged, stroking his bump. He had found scissors and sticky tape, so he began to wrap the presents. Tino was out shopping, so he wouldn't come bursting into the room. The Icelander sighed softly, rubbing his back. It had began to hurt more and more over the last week or so, and his hips had been tense. Moving to become more comfortable, the Icelander lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. It wouldn't be long..

Fuck.

He suddenly remembered Kaoru, who was in Hong Kong, oblivious to the whole situation. Emil sat up again, feeling slightly panicked. He'd have to phone Kaoru now, and tell him the whole story. Picking up his phone, he tapped out his number, his fingers shaking.

_Beep, Beep, Beeep..._

There was no answer. Letting out a sigh, Emil threw his phone onto the bed, walking out to the hallway and sitting on the stairs, starting to cry. He was scared, no terrified. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to raise a baby by himself. He couldn't stay with Tino forever, and Tino wouldn't want to be stuck with him and a baby for the rest of his life either...

The Icelander dissolved into sobs, his whole body shaking. He couldn't do this anymore. It hurt, it clenched his heart, almost breaking it. Someone would take his baby away, as he would be a bad parent.. The baby would be born ill, or it would die...

Emil gasped, trying to breathe. The panicking and crying had brought on an asthma attack. Gasping for air, the Icelander stood, walking down the stairs. _No, don't go down the stairs, your inhaler is upstairs... _He told himself, trying to move back up the stairs but missing a step, falling down the stairs and landing hard at the bottom.

Pain shot through his hips and abdomen as he gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He had fell down the stairs, and had possibly hurt his baby. Tino had told him not to go down the stairs.. Why hadn't he listened? Sitting up and leaning against the wall, Emil leaned against the wall, rubbing his stomach and whispering to his baby. "Shh...It's ok... Móðir just fell, but it's ok swee-FUCK!" He half yelled, feeling a slight dampness in his pants.

His waters had broke. Emil tried to control his breathing and relax, but found it hard as the pressure was building in his pelvis and hips. Emil tried to stand, but hissed in pain as another contraction took over his body. He crawled over to the house phone, where he phoned Tino's mobile number, in tears again.

"Moi Moi! Babydoll, why are you-Emil, are you ok?" Tino asked, worried as he heard Emil's sobs.

"T-tino I f-fell down t-the stairs..I-it hurts..." He whimpered quietly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Emil! I'll be there in a minute! Hold on ok?"

* * *

Tino rushed out of the shop, pulling Lukas with him. "What the hell Tino!?" Lukas asked, annoyed as he had been looking at quite a nice pair of skinny short shorts. Tino pushed past a man serenading another man with a guitar, still running.

"Your brother may be in labour Lukas, and all you care about is a pair of slutty shorts!?" The Finn roared, pushing past several people to get back home. The Finn was frightened, frightened for Emil and his unborn baby. He felt guilty, even though it wasn't his fault, it was an accident.

_I should have been there..._ Tino thought, as he ran quickly out of the shopping center, his heart beating fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emil leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. The pain had came with an urge to push. Biting his lip, he had no idea what to do but decided to go with his instincts. Drawing up all his strength, he pushed hard. "FUCCCK! Fucking stupid Kaoru!" The Icelander screamed, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, relaxing for a quick second before beginning to push again.

A few seconds later he heard a high pitched cry; he had did it. Breathing a long sigh of relief, he took off his shirt, wrapping it round the-_no his_ baby. He stared at the small, pale little creature in his arms and felt nothing but love for him. All of a sudden, the Icelander didn't care about the eight months of hell that he had put him through.

"H-halli..." Emil said quietly, not recognising his own voice. "I'll call you Halli..."

There was a loud bang as the door was nearly torn off it's hinges. Tino had arrived back. Emil suddenly noticed that he was naked. Blushing, he grabbed the nearest item of clothing (which was his dress, unluckily) and pulled it on awkwardly, still laying down with Halli in his arms.

He looked down at the newborn, studying him. He had milky pale skin just like Emil, with pale, white blonde hair, still damp. His eyes were closed, so Emil couldn't tell if he had inherited his eye colour or Kaoru's.

"Emil! Are you-OH MY GOD!"

Tino stood in the doorway, staring at Emil and Halli. Lukas ran into the Finn, as he had stopped so suddenly. After seeing his brother, he stared too. Emil flushed, pulling his dress further down his thighs. Tino broke into a smile, bouncing over to Emil with new found energy.

"Babydoll, you did it all by yourself.." He whispered, sitting next to him "I'm so proud.."

Emil looked at him, smiling tiredly. The wait was over, and Halli was finally here.

* * *

**Apparently 'Halli' is an Icelandic boys name according to a website. I thought it sounded really cute. Also, according to google translate, Móðir means mother in Icelandic. Please correct me if im wrong my duckies!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter :) SCHOOLS A BITCH. Anyway, only two more chapters - KAORU WILL MAKE AN APPEARENCE, DONT WORRY~! ;D**

**I'm sorry for the really bad birth scene and general clichéness of it all...**

**Im sorry if this seems rushed ;_;**

**-MEMO JAM**


	7. Guilt

**Only three more chappys! Thanks for all the support with this fanfic. At first, it was just a fucked up oneshot, now its an actual fanfic...xD **

**MORE WEIRD SHIT IN THIS CHAPTER XD ****Btw Im sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter and the chapters of other stories. Ive been busy with school AND IT SUCKS! **

* * *

Tino smiled as he climbed the stairs, deciding to wake Emil up as he had just finished making breakfast. The Finn knocked on the Icelander's door, waiting for a minute before opening it. Emil was fast asleep, and Halli was too. Emil must have been exhausted as the new baby had kept him up half of the night. Tino had offered to help, but Emil had smiled and turned down the offer, saying that he had to look after Halli by himself.

Halli was asleep in his cot, cuddling an old puffin plushie that once belonged to Emil. Tino smiled, looking down at the baby. The small Finn felt a lump in his throat as he blinked away tears. He wanted to be Halli's other parent.. He had grown attached to Emil and Halli, and he loved them both, but he knew it was wrong.. Emil was still technically with Kaoru, and Halli was biologically Kaoru's son.

The truth hurt.

Halli opened his large pink eyes, staring up at Tino. The Finn smiled, stroking the baby's cheek with his finger. Halli grabbed Tino's finger, mewling softly. "Do you want to see your mama?" Tino asked, picking Halli out of the cot and carrying him over to the bed, where Emil was laying, now awake. "Good morning babydoll" Tino said sitting on the bed and passing Halli to Emil.

The Icelander held Halli close to his chest, smiling softly. "Morning Tino, Good Morning little Halli..." he said quietly, stroking the baby's soft snow white hair. The small baby gazed at him, nuzzling against his chest. The Icelander blushed, looking down at his chest then to the one year old baby that stared at him, his wide pink eyes hopeful.

"Er...Tino?"

"Yes Emil?"

"Halli wants milk.."

Tino smirked, staring at Emil, his hands on his hips. "We both know you have milk..." he giggled, while Emil turned a darker shade of red.

"Well...you can..er..go away?" Emil whispered, embarrassed as he unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and guided Halli's mouth to his nipple, wincing when the baby bit down and began to suck. Tino smiled softly, ruffling the Icelander's white blonde hair.

"Em, to be honest I'm still wondering how you got pregnant in the first place..." Tino laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of his face and smiling brightly. Emil rolled his eyes, buttoning his pyjama shirt back up when Halli had finished. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Lukas and the others are coming to see Halli today! And their staying over, since it's Christmas tomorrow" Tino said softly.

Emil had completely forgotten about Christmas, with the excitement of Halli's birth and the sleepless nights he had been thrown into. Tino had went downstairs, telling Emil that he'd made him coffee. The teenager stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked happier than he had in a long time, despite how hard the eight and a half months had been. Despite the nausea, the hip and back pain, the cravings and mood swings, he'd never change Halli for the world.

* * *

Emil walked down the stairs, clad in skinny jeans (That he could fit into again!) and a warm soft jumper. Halli was dressed in a new sleepsuit, mewing and babbling softly to himself. The Icelander tickled the baby's tummy, laughing. He loved Halli, more than anything else in the world. He wanted to protect him forever, even though he knew that he wouldn't stay a baby for long.

Lukas and Tino were sat at the kitchen table, talking. Lukas looked up when his younger brother entered the room, looking at Halli who was cradled in Emil's arms. Emil sat at the table, looking at his elder brother curiously. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked Lukas, smiling softly. Lukas nodded, taking Halli in his arms and cooing at the small baby.

"He's so small.." he said quietly, ruffling the baby's white blonde locks. Emil nodded, taking a gulp of coffee and leaning his head against the table, tired out. Tino rubbed the Icelanders leg, not meeting his eyes. The Finn felt guilty. Guilty for loving Emil when Emil was with someone else. He stayed quiet, quickly standing and walking outside, saying he was going for a walk. Lukas looked up, concerned; but said nothing.

Emil however looked towards the door, his wide purple eyes round and anxious. Lukas looked at his brother, sighing. "He's feeling guilty..." The Norwegian sighed softly, resting his chin on his hands and staring into his empty mug. "He knows that you and Kaoru are technically still together, he knows that Halli is Kaoru's child. He doesn't want to hurt you Emil...he loves you with all his heart and soul.." Lukas said quietly.

"R-really?" The Icelander asked quietly, looking at his brother. Lukas nodded, looking at his brother.

"You're gonna have to pick Emil...Tino or Kaoru..." Lukas sighed again, making a pattern on the spilled sugar on the table. "I don't mean to be blunt, but until you make a decision, you and Tino will both be unhappy" he said, standing and looking down at Emil, a rare smile on his face. "But Brother, I'm proud of you..." He ruffled Emil's white blonde hair, walking out of the kitchen.

Emil bundled Halli in a hat, scarf and gloves, walking out into the frosty, cold morning. Emil had a faint idea where Tino would be, so he went with his instincts. He found Tino sitting under a tree, next to the lake not far from his house. The Icelander held Halli close, walking over to where the blonde Finn was and sitting down next to him.

"Tino, aren't you cold?"

Tino looked up, smiling. His lips were blue but he wasn't shivering. "No...I told you before, I could lay on the snow naked..." he giggled, before frowning, turning away. Emil bit his lip, sitting closer to Tino.

He had made up his mind.

Emil leaned closer, capturing Tino's lips in a short, yet sweet kiss.

* * *

Later that night, it was dark, snow falling and muffling the landscape, coving it in a fluffy white blanket. In a hotel in Helsinki, Kaoru sighed. It was harder to find Emil than he thought. Well, there had been over fifty messages and missed calls on his phone, but it wasn't his fault that it was turned off.

Looking through his contacts, he spotted Lukas, Emil's brother. Phoning Lukas would be easier, and he wouldn't get screamed at over the phone by Emil. Pressing the call button, he held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's Kaoru, Emil's boyfriend..."

The Asian heard a short sigh on the other end of the phone. "I see, Emil can't make the call at the moment..."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, irritated.

"He's feeding Halli, his baby, _Your son_"

Kaoru dropped the phone, his eyes widening.

* * *

**DUUNNNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Blarp. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I feel bad about it. I've just had a shitload of school and homework so...**

**MEMOJAM**


End file.
